In the merchandising of certain products or articles such as packaged tobacco products in supermarkets, restaurants, and the like, it is oftentimes desirable to have a variety of such articles attractively displayed and yet, at the same time, have the access and dispensing thereof controlled by the cashier or checkout clerk.
Heretofore, in dispensing such articles by personnel, one or more of the following problems were encountered: (a) the articles were displayed in a cabinet or display case disposed beneath or behind the checkout or cashier's counter and required the cashier or clerk to bend over or reach behind in an awkward and uncomfortable manner so as to open doors or closures to gain access to the sealed article; (b) the articles were arranged in racks or display structures which were unstable and unattractive; (c) the racks or display structures were not capable of being secured against unauthorized dispensing when the cashier or clerk was not present; (d) the racks or display structures were incapable of accommodating a large quantity or variety of articles; or (e) it was an awkward and sometimes frustrating manual manipulation to remove a single article from the rack or display structure.